


Tag, you're it

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Phone messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: They keep missing each other. Until they don't.





	Tag, you're it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic prompt: Leverage/Losers, Eliot/Jensen, playing phone tag

“Eliot, it’s me. We just landed at LAX and Clay’s promised us a week off. I expect to see you in person this time. I mean, getting lunch with Sophie was awesome and all, and she has the best gossip, but she’s definitely not you.”

“Shit, Jay, I only just got your message. I’ve been dressed up as a damn waiter for the last three days, with no access to my cellphone. If you can hop on a flight to New York, we could have a couple of days still.”

“I’m here. You’re not. That’s not playing nice, El. Do you know how hard it was to add my name onto that flight? Okay, so it wasn’t that hard, but that’s not the point. I made it over here and I was really looking forward to showing you in person how much I’d missed you. But if you really can’t spare the time...”

“Jacob Jensen. If you move more than a half inch from the hotel room, I’ll leave you alone in a room with Parker for... wait, that’s not really much of a threat to you. The two of you are just as damn crazy as each other. Just stay there. I’m on my way, I promise.”

“You’re probably driving now, aren’t you? Or maybe on a motorbike? I like the idea of you on a bike. I’m sure there’s some joke in there about power between your legs. Seems more like something Hardison would say, and I’m not lowering myself there. But if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to get started without you. There’s this amazing shower in this room – did he book us the honeymoon suite or something? I seriously need to send him a bunch of flowers. Or a new hard drive. I mean, there’s plenty of room in this shower for me to get on my knees for you. And we both know how much fun that will be.”

“JENSEN! How the hell am I supposed to be able to ride when you’re leaving me messages like that. I’m less than 10 minutes away. Do not do anything until I get there.”

“If you don’t get here soon, I’m going to start by myself. I’m already half hard, and this hotel bed is so big. Oh shit, there’s someone at the door. Better find myself a towel or something.”

Eliot’s standing on the other side of the door, his hair loose and sweat-damp from the ride over. He’s breathing heavily, as though he’s run up the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. And he’s the best thing Jensen’s seen in weeks.

“You’re a goddamned menace,” Eliot growls, even as he licks his lips at the sight of Jensen in nothing but a towel no bigger than a washcloth. Jensen would feel awkward with anyone else staring at him like a piece of meat, except this is _Eliot_ , and if Eliot's staring, then it means Eliot's _there_ and nothing else matters.

“Yeah, but I’m your menace,” Jensen replies. He reaches out and grabs the collar of Eliot's t-shirt, letting his towel drop to the floor. Eliot kicks the door shut behind them as he allows himself to be dragged inside.

“Damn straight you are.” Eliot’s already stripping out of his clothes, not taking his eyes off Jensen as he moves. “Now show me where this shower is.”


End file.
